


colors

by brudefaria



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Colors, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friendship, Gay, Gay Park Jimin (BTS), Gay Pride, Gay parade, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Lesbian Character, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Ha Sooyoung | Yves, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), POV Lesbian Character, Pansexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Useless Lesbians, ha sooyoung | yves loves kim jiwoo | chuu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brudefaria/pseuds/brudefaria
Summary: Chuu decide dar mais uma chance para a Parada Gay de São Paulo em 2019. É claro que o que a convenceu foi ter essa menina muito bonita e legal querendo ir junto com ela. Infelizmente talvez essa menina não seja tão legal assim... Felizmente seus melhores amigos J-hope e Jimin estarão lá para fazer desse dia um dia incrível! E talvez algo mais...
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Male Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) & Original Male Character(s), chuuves, kim jiwoo / chuu & original female character
Kudos: 3





	colors

\- Por que ela não me responde??? – Disse de forma estridente, fazendo uma careta e me jogando dramaticamente no colchão.  
\- Vai lá saber... Talvez ela só esteja ocupada. – Jimin disse dando de ombros de forma despreocupada enquanto dava mais uma mordida no seu pedaço de pizza.  
\- Eu acho que você precisa desencanar. – Respondeu J-hope, se esticando por cima de todo mundo para pegar a garrafa de coca-cola.  
\- Mas a Parada é amanhã!!! Eu preciso de uma resposta!!! Ai, será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Mais uma vez caí no mesmo looping de pensamentos. Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse exagerando um pouco.

Conheci Isabel há alguns meses e nós nos tornamos boas amigas. Era divertido, às vezes a gente desabafava sobre assuntos sérios e às vezes a gente só falava um monte de bobagem e ficava rindo. Mas então meus amigos cismaram que ela estava flertando comigo e eu tinha certeza que eles estavam doidos, ninguém flertava comigo! Me ignorando, certo dia, Jimin e J-hope roubaram meu celular da minha mão e começaram a mandar figurinhas para ela, provando que sim, Isabel tinha interesse e estava flertando comigo.  
Então, finalmente, nós usamos o feriado da Parada Gay, conhecido também por mim e meus amigos como O Feriado Mais Gay de Nossas Curtas Vidas, para sair, e eu tenho todos os motivos necessários para acreditar que foi um Encontro.™  
Isso tinha acontecido na sexta-feira à tarde, nós fomos num café, andamos numa praça e rolaram todos os beijinhos que precisavam rolar. Jimin e J-hope ficaram na minha casa se entupindo de batata frita e lanche enquanto me esperavam voltar e contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Tinha sido legal, na verdade, tinha sido bem legal. Eu não tive muitos encontros na minha vida, nem tive muitas garotas interessadas em mim (eu acho, Hobi e Jimin acham que eu sou só tapada demais para perceber), então foi incrível quando uma menina gata e legal na qual eu tinha interesse também teve interesse em mim. Era tão incrível que eu tinha certeza que tudo daria drasticamente errado a qualquer momento. Como agora.

\- Você não fez nada de errado, Chuchu. – Jimin respondeu tranquilo com a boca toda lambuzada de queijo. – Você mesma disse, vocês já tinham marcado de ir na Parada juntas semana passada, não é?  
\- Sim... Mas e se ela mudou de ideia?!  
\- E por que ela mudaria? – Disse J-hope.  
\- Porque... Não sei! Porque a gente saiu!  
\- Mas isso seria mais um motivo para ela querer ir com você! – Hobi continuou dizendo enquanto ria de leve do meu surto histérico.  
\- NÃO! E se ela se arrependeu, sabe?  
\- Chuu, você disse que ela te beijou mais de uma vez em mais de um momento, certo? – Jimin falou enquanto arrumava a coluna para parecer mais sério.  
\- Sim, mas....  
\- Então! Ninguém faz isso por obrigação, sabe. Ela fez porque ela quis. Porque você é gata e legal, e ninguém em sã consciência te recusaria.  
\- ENTÃO POR QUE ELA NÃO ME RESPONDE?!  
\- Ai, talvez ela só esteja ocupada... – Jimin começou a dizer quando meu celular apitou em minha mão.  
\- ELA RESPONDEU! – Berrei por cima dele e abri um sorriso que provavelmente ocupava minha cara toda.  
\- Então você vai na Parada com a gente?! – Jimin perguntou empolgado.  
\- SIM! – Respondi assim que terminei de ler a mensagem de Isabel, confirmando que nós iríamos juntas amanhã.  
\- Isso! – Ele fez uma dancinha ridícula da vitória sentado no colchão, o que acabou sendo basicamente uma rebolada esquisita e uns movimentos estranhos com os braços. – Eu realmente não queria andar de ônibus sozinho maquiado, tenho um pouco de medo...  
\- AH! Mas se alguém tentar mexer com você na rua... – Levantei meus punhos na frente do meu rosto, tentando fazer cara de brava antes de cair na gargalhada. – Nada de ruim vai acontecer amanhã, prometo. – Completei mais séria, tentando acalmá-lo de verdade.  
\- Até porque, - Começou a falar Hobi. – no carnaval todo mundo sai de saia, glitter e maquiagem, né...  
\- O problema é que não é carnaval, - Rebateu Jimin, explicando o que ele deve pensar todo ano nessa época. – é a parada GAY. Se você sai assim, todo mundo sabe que você é gay e está indo para a Parada. E eu sei que está tudo bem aparecer assim no meio da Paulista amanhã, mas eu não sei com quem eu vou esbarrar no caminho, né. Prefiro não estar sozinho, é mais seguro.  
\- A gente vai junto. – Disse colocando minha mão no seu braço, como se esse toque tivesse um super poder escondido de tirar todos os nossos medos. Jimin olhou para mim e sorriu como resposta, talvez o super poder tivesse funcionado.  
\- Tá. E que horas a gente vai? Que horas você marcou com a Isabel?  
\- A gente não marcou um horário exatamente...  
\- Minha Nossa Senhora, Chuu! Alguém precisa urgentemente te ensinar a marcar encontros.  
\- Ei! Não é um encontro, tá? Eu acho...

Jimin colocou a mão na cara em descrença como ele sempre fazia quando o assunto era eu e meninas nas quais eu tenho interesse, porque aparentemente eu sempre fazia a última coisa que deveria fazer. J-hope, em contra partida, chorava de rir encima da cama.

\- Tudo bem. – Jimin respirou fundo. – Manda mensagem perguntando e se ela responder, você me avisa. Mas acho legal a gente sair daqui umas 11 horas?  
\- Tá bom. – Concordei por ter zero ideia do que seria melhor ou não. Não tinha o costume de ir nesse tipo de coisa e minha primeira e única experiência na Parada Gay foi péssima!  
\- Ei, a gente não deveria se sentir levemente ofendidos porque a Chuu só está aceitando ir com a gente por causa de uma menina? – J-hope disse.  
\- Claro que não! – Eu gritei como resposta enquanto ria, mas já era tarde porque Hobi e Jimin me encaravam com uma expressão exagerada tentado mostrar que estavam ofendidos enquanto seguravam o riso, nenhum deles falava sério. – Ah! Não me julguem! Vocês são iguaizinhos quando o assunto são meninos!  
\- Na verdade, o J-hope está em desvantagem, porque pra ele só precisa ser uma pessoa com o mínimo interesse nele.  
\- Ei! Falando desse jeito parece que eu sou fácil!  
\- Você é fácil. – Eu e Jimin dissemos em uníssono, o que nos fez cair na gargalhada de novo.

Ficamos conversando, rindo e comendo pizza por pelo menos mais uma hora. Meu celular não voltou a apitar e Isabel não me respondeu mais nada, mas ela já tinha confirmado que iríamos juntas, certo? Isso ia acontecer! Mais uma cena clichê romântica de fanfic na minha vida.  
Quando realmente ficou muito tarde, J-hope e Jimin precisaram ir embora, me dando um beijinho na testa cada um deles. Jimin não morava muito longe da minha casa, mas J-hope sim, então marquei de ir na Parada com o Jimin e depois encontraríamos o Hobi no metrô.  
Juntei as caixas de pizza e me arrumei para dormir. Um pouco antes, parei e conferi meu celular mais uma última vez, mas não tinha nenhuma mensagem nova. Tentei repetir para mim mesma que Isabel deveria estar dormindo e amanhã me responderia, mas estava com um pressentimento que algo estava prestes a dar drasticamente errado.

...

Acordei mais cedo do que queria, o que fez com que eu passasse mais tempo do que eu queria encarando a tela preta do meu celular, mostrando que ninguém tinha me mandado mensagem alguma.  
Começava a me sentir inquieta e já não conseguia mais ficar parada, mas ainda tinha uma hora até eu encontrar Jimin e a gente ir encontrar o J-hope no metrô. Além disso, precisava comer alguma coisa, passar o dia na Paulista na Parada Gay sem comer direito tinha a cara do erro, mesmo sabendo disso, demorei para me convencer de realmente comer algo e acabei engolindo só um pedaço de pizza que tinha sobrado. Era difícil me alimentar quando eu ficava ansiosa daquele jeito.  
Olhei para o celular mais uma vez, a ação já se tornando tão natural como piscar ou respirar. Ainda nenhuma mensagem. Respirei fundo e decidi colocar minha playlist LGBTQIAP+ para tocar numa tentativa de me animar, começava a acreditar que Isabel simplesmente não me responderia, o que soava bem infantil e chato, mesmo que ela não quisesse ir mais comigo, o que custava me mandar uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer?  
E se ela realmente me desse esse gelo? Eu realmente queria ir na Parada mesmo assim? Na última vez, eu fui sabendo que a menina que eu gostava não ia, acabou sendo apenas um dia horrível no meio de um monte de gente bêbada e barulhenta.  
Eu queria ir. Eu queria chegar no meio da avenida Paulista com glitter na cara e gritar que sou uma grande sapatão, com uma música pop legal tocando no fundo talvez, e meus amigos se divertindo comigo. Eu queria viver esse momento de sentir apenas orgulho por existir.  
Mesmo assim, algo em mim continuava dizendo que alguma coisa daria errado, alguma coisa sempre dava errado, mas eu não tinha ideia do que. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e tentei prestar atenção na música. Lembrei de como tinha sido incrível sair com Isabel, mas de como eu fiquei assustada quando a gente se beijou na rua e alguém assobiou. Isso não estava certo e eu gostaria de poder viver num mundo melhor.  
Segurei meu botton laranja com um unicórnio desenhado, embaixo estava escrito: Lesbian. Eu queria ter coragem de usá-lo na rua. Ah, que se dane! Eu vou nessa Parada mesmo que Isabel nunca mais me responda! Eu não ia deixar meus amigos na mão.  
Corri para o meu quarto e peguei minha regata de arco-íris, vestindo-a junto com um shorts jeans. Era um dia claro de sol, estava quente, mas tinha uma brisa leve no ar que evitava que o dia fosse abafado. Prendi meu botton na blusa torcendo para não perdê-lo até o final do dia, calcei meu all star preto cano alto tendo a consciência de que ele seria pisoteado algumas vezes e ficaria bem sujo até o final do dia. Coloquei apenas o essencial no bolso, passei um lápis no olho ignorando o fato que viraria um panda mais tarde, desconectei o celular do som e conectei meus fones, saindo logo em seguida para ir encontrar o Jimin.  
Um pouco antes, ele tinha me mandado uma mensagem pedindo para eu ir encontrá-lo em sua casa porque ele estava atrasado, como sempre. Nossas casas eram realmente perto e fazia parte do caminho, então não fazia diferença quem iria encontrar quem.  
Cheguei cumprimentando sua mãe e sua irmã que pareciam também quase prontas para sair, diferente de Jimin que nem estava trocado.

\- Por que eu nem me impressiono mais com o seu atraso? – Disse irônica, rindo enquanto ele tropeçava na própria roupa, tentando fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e falhando em todas elas.  
\- Ei! Eu estou sempre no horário, tá? Hoje é exceção porque eu não sei o que vestir!!! – Ele passou correndo pelo meu lado de novo, indo até o banheiro.  
\- Tanto faz... Pensei que você já tivesse isso arrumado desde... O carnaval?  
\- Eu tinha! – Ele concordou com o que eu pensei que fosse só uma piada, mas ele realmente estava falando sério, não consegui segurar minha risada. – Mas hoje eu acordei me sentindo feio! E odiando a minha roupa! E se eu colocar essa? – Ele me mostrou um short todo estampado com uma cor pastel de fundo.  
\- Mas e a saia?! Você ia ficar uma gracinha!  
\- MAS EU TÔ FEIO!  
\- VOCÊ NUNCA TÁ FEIO!  
\- JIMIN! VOCÊ TÁ PRONTO? JÁ TÁ QUASE NA HORA DE SAIR! – Sua mãe gritou.  
\- QUASE, MÃE!!! – Jimin claramente mentiu. – Tudo bem, eu vou com a saia. Mas quero levar um shorts na mala caso eu precise.  
\- Ai meu deus! Você vai levar uma mochilinha?!  
\- Claro! Com as coisas necessárias! Mas ela é tipo sacola, então tá tudo bem. E não terá nada de muito valor, vou deixar o celular na cueca!  
\- E o glitter?  
\- A gente passa no metrô! Se não a gente perde a carona!  
Com uma velocidade realmente impressionante, Jimin vestiu uma meia calça e uma saia preta, arrumando sua blusa azul clara pra dentro. Logo em seguida, sem aviso algum, ele pegou um perfume e praticamente tomou um banho dele.  
\- JIMIN! AVISA PELO MENOS! – Tossi e saí reclamando de forma dramática do seu quarto. – Ah! Eu odeio esses perfumes masculinos.  
\- Você é lésbica! É claro que você não vai gostar do cheiro que homem costuma ter! – Ele retrucou rindo da minha cara.  
\- JIMIN! O CARRO CHEGOU!  
\- JÁ TÔ INDO! - Jimin pegou o glitter que estava encima de sua mesinha e, junto com a maquiagem, jogou tudo em sua mochila sacola. – Vem, a gente passa o glitter no metrô. Minha mãe tem horário e se a gente demorar, vamos perder a carona e precisaremos gastar dinheiro com ônibus. Não sei você, mas prefiro gastar dinheiro com bebida.

Corri atrás dele apenas concordando com a cabeça, carregando tudo que ele pedia para eu segurar enquanto ele terminava de arrumar sua mochilinha. Nos esprememos todos juntos no carro porque aparentemente sua mãe e sua irmã iriam sair, e seu primo as levaria até algum lugar, por isso, ele passaria do lado de uma estação de metrô e não teria problema algum de nos deixar no caminho.  
Como sempre, Jimin e sua irmã começaram a discutir pela playlist que tocaria no carro, com seu primo que estava dirigindo se intrometendo de vez em quando. O resultado disso foi uma grande mistura de gêneros musicais enquanto todos eles cantavam extremamente alto com todos os vidros abertos e muito vento batendo nas nossas caras. De forma desesperada e inútil, Jimin tentava arrumar seu cabelo loiro no lugar, mas ele definitivamente tinha enfiado uma escova de cabelo na sua mochila e faria isso direito no metrô.  
Morar sozinha realmente é muito bom e me da uma liberdade utópica que todos sonham em ter, eu tenho plena consciência disso. Mesmo assim, isso pode se tornar extremamente deprimente muitas vezes. Seria legal ter alguém gritando “me mande notícias!” quando eu sei que eu estou prestes a ir para um lugar consideravelmente perigoso, ou alguém que implique comigo sobre qual música colocar para tocar no carro. De fato deve ser estressante e sufocante conviver com pessoas, mas viver sem elas também é bem difícil.  
Eu gosto desses momentos em que eu apenas sou enfiada no meio da família do Jimin, por que a gente já é basicamente isso: Uma família.  
Enquanto tocava uma música pop qualquer com uma batida divertida no rádio e eu os ouvia cantar a plenos pulmões o refrão, tudo que eu conseguia fazer era sorrir. O vento bagunçava o meu cabelo e eu tinha essa sensação engraçada no estômago. Por um momento, eu realmente não ligava se eu encontraria Isabel na Paulista ou não, eu me sentia a pessoa mais sortuda e feliz do universo por estar indo na Parada Gay de São Paulo com os meus melhores amigos.

...

Conseguimos arrumar dois lugares para nos sentarmos dentro do metrô. Jimin imediatamente puxou o glitter e a manteiga de cacau, me entregando as duas coisas logo em seguida.

\- Passa pra mim?  
\- O QUÊ?! – Comecei a gargalhar. – Eu não sei passar isso!  
\- Ai, não é difícil! É só passar a manteiga de cacau e depois colar o glitter por cima! Você já fez isso!  
\- É, e vocês me zoam até hoje porque eu passei “glitter demais”.  
\- Verdade. Mas eu não tenho outra opção. Então, tó! – Ele jogou tudo em minha mão. – Passa mais ou menos aqui. – Ele completou passando o dedo embaixo do olho, traçando o caminho onde ele queria por o glitter.  
\- Tudo bem... Mas! Eu já sou péssima nisso e nós estamos em um metrô EM MOVIMENTO! Então não me enche se ficar péssimo!  
\- Tá, tanto faz. Nem vai dar pra eu ver direito mesmo.

Tentando controlar a tremedeira e fingindo o máximo de confiança possível, tentei não lambuzar muito a cara do Jimin com a manteiga de cacau. Logo em seguida, de forma quase cirúrgica, abri o pequeno pote de glitter azul escuro.

\- Uh! Vai combinar com a sua roupa! – Comentei empolgada.  
\- SIM! – Ele abriu um sorriso gigante antes de voltar a ficar sério para que eu conseguisse passar o glitter.

Com um dedo tentava pegar o glitter e colar na cara dele, evitando ao máximo deixar cair no metrô. Sentia como se eu estivesse pintando um super quadro apenas com glitter, pena que eu sou uma artista horrível. Assim que terminei um lado, Jimin tentou se olhar no reflexo da janela do metrô.

\- E ai? Muito ruim? Glitter demais? – Fiz uma careta esperando sua crítica.  
\- É a Parada Gay. – Ele deu de ombros. – Não existe “glitter demais”.  
\- ISSO!

Ficando ainda mais empolgada, comecei a passar glitter na sua outra bochecha, depois que Jimin reclamou que elas estavam desiguais e de eu insistir que estava tudo igual e que ninguém ia notar isso, limpei o glitter da minha mão em seu cabelo, precisando desviar logo em seguida de um tapa e gargalhando alto das suas reclamações.

\- Para de choramingar! A gente precisa descer. E você ia ficar todo sujo de qualquer forma hoje.  
\- É, mas não precisava ser agora! – Ele veio emburrado atrás de mim enquanto eu ainda ria alto. – Tudo bem. Quando e onde você vai encontrar a Isabel?  
\- Então... – Meu sorriso sumiu com a mesma facilidade que tinha aparecido. – Ela não me respondeu...  
\- Tá tudo bem! Ela já deve estar vindo então, não é? – Jimin tentava parecer otimista para me animar. Talvez estivesse funcionando um pouquinho. – Ainda é cedo, você vai encontrar ela. – Ele tirou um batom preto de sua bolsa e começou a passar. – Mas agora. – Ele dava pequenas pausas enquanto se maquiava. – A gente precisa achar o Hobi porque aparentemente ele foi parar na estação errada.  
\- Como ele conseguiu fazer isso?! – Eu voltei a rir automaticamente. – Não é tão difícil assim chegar na Brigadeiro. E não é como se a gente não tivesse passado o ensino médio inteirinho andando de metrô todo dia!  
\- Ele no caso ainda anda! – Jimin e eu paramos por um momento para gargalhar da cara do J-hope que nem estava lá para se defender. – Tudo bem, mas eu preciso achar ele. Você fica aqui caso ele apareça, qualquer coisa eu te mando mensagem!

Eu queria protestar e dizer que preferia ir procurar o Hobi com ele, o metrô estava cheio e barulhento demais, o que estava me deixando ainda mais ansiosa. Entretanto, naquele exato momento, um trem parou do outro lado e Jimin simplesmente saiu correndo para entrar.  
Decidi colocar meus fones e ouvir uma música alta o suficiente para abafar os burburinhos externos. Impressionantemente eu estava me sentindo muito bonita, e tinham muitas meninas bonitas no metrô, com glitter, cabelo colorido, roupas coloridas, e todas indo para a Parada. Sorri sozinha enquanto me encostava em uma parede e observava tudo.  
Eu continuava ouvindo minha playlist LGBTQIAP+ e olhar todas aquelas cores vivas misturadas nas pessoas me deixava genuinamente animada. Era um cenário que gritava: Nós existimos, tá?! E aquilo era incrível!  
Já ouvira muitas histórias sobre “sair do armário”, tinha acompanhado meus próprios amigos no processo, vi famílias surtarem e outras apenas dizerem: A gente já sabia. Eu nunca tinha falado para minha família e sabia que era por puro medo, o que me irritava bastante porque odiava sentir medo deles, odiava que eles tivessem todo esse poder sobre mim. Às vezes era realmente destrutivo ter que lidar com isso, mas no final do dia eu sempre podia voltar para o meu mundo onde estava tudo bem eu ser eu mesma.  
Por isso, estar no meio desse mar de gente queer, completamente colorida e animada, cheia de glitter, era como se eu pudesse respirar fundo finalmente. Era como ver o meu mundo sendo ampliado num tamanho que eu não conseguia nem imaginar. Estava tudo bem existir ali.  
Senti meu celular apitando e o puxei do bolso sentindo meu coração bater ainda mais rápido, infelizmente, Isabel continuava em silêncio. Era Jimin avisando que tinha achado o J-hope e eles já estavam me esperando na catraca da estação, junto vinha uma foto dos dois fazendo careta. Ri sozinha e, ignorando uma pontada ruim que ameaça me desanimar, guardei o celular e meus fones, entrando no trem que parava na plataforma.

...

Finalmente consegui sair do meio da multidão colorida e dei de cara com Jimin e J-hope num canto perto da catraca. J-hope usava um cropped sem manga listrado com as cores do arco-íris gay, com um coração feito com cola glitter no meio. Uma calça jeans clara rasgada nos joelhos e que ia só até a altura do tornozelo, um cinto preto e um all star cano alto todo colorido, com partes amarelas, rosa e azul, combinando com a bandeira pansexual em suas costas, além disso, seu tênis estava coberto de glitter! J-hope realmente tinha conseguido um tênis com glitter. Seu cabelo ruivo tingido estava estrategicamente bagunçado, no pescoço, ele tinha uma gargantilha preta, nos olhos, ele usava um delineado colorido laranja neon com glitter e na boca um lip tint vermelho.

\- AI MEU DEUS! VOCÊ TÁ UMA GRACINHA! – Corri e pulei no seu pescoço, esmagando ele num abraço. J-hope era o mais alto de nós, então a gente sempre acabava sendo engolido pelos braços dele. – E CADE O RESTO DA SUA BLUSA?! Jung Hoseok, se você ficar resfriado porque quis ficar sexy e não se deu o trabalho nem de trazer uma jaqueta...  
\- Eu trouxe a bandeira, tá?! – Ele mostrou o pano fino em suas costas como se aquilo pudesse resolver todos os nossos problemas.  
\- E eu esqueci a minha! – Choramingou Jimin.  
\- Cara, você trouxe uma mochilinha e não se deu o trabalho de enfiar ela ai? – J-hope rebateu.  
\- Minha mãe estava me apressando!  
\- Porque você estava impressionantemente MUITO atrasado! – Falei rindo do bico dele. – Mas esse pedaço de pano não vai te esquentar, Hobi!  
\- Eu tô de calça também! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Ele deu de ombros ignorando minha bronca. – E a Isabel? Cadê ela?  
\- Tá ai uma excelente pergunta, né... – Respondi para os dois, tentando disfarçar o meu incômodo com o silêncio dela. O que custava me mandar uma droga de mensagem?! Mesmo que fosse para me dar um fora...  
\- Tuuuuudo bem! – Falou Jimin por cima do silêncio que se estendeu. – Que tal a gente ir arrumar bebida e, qualquer coisa, depois a gente acha ela? Tá tendo A PARADA GAY!!! Vamo apreveitar!!! Vem! – E com isso ele simplesmente enganchou o braço dele no meu e me puxou para fora da estação com J-hope logo atrás.

Assim que saímos na rua senti um calafrio passar pelo meu corpo. Tinha uma música pop super animada tocando em algum lugar longe, pessoas andando e se divertindo. Senti o sol aquecendo minha pele e respirei fundo, dane-se Isabel! Esse dia tinha tudo para ser incrível e ela não ia estragar tudo.

\- Ai, e se eu comprasse uma bandeira gay? – Choramingou Jimin mais uma vez.  
\- Cara, você já tem uma. – Respondi.  
\- E o que você prefere: A bandeira ou bebida? Lembrando que você JÁ TEM UMA BANDEIRA.  
\- Droga! Bebida, é claro. – Ele fez um bico enquanto pensava que mal tinha o dinheiro para comprar bebida.  
\- Pelo menos vocês têm uma bandeira... Eu dou um prêmio pra qualquer um que achar a bandeira lésbica aqui! E A CERTA!  
\- Ah, talvez a gente encontre uma... – Tentou Hobi.  
\- Eu duvido! E a gente só foi em evento gay nesses últimos dias e NENHUM DELES tinha a bandeira lésbica! Olha, eu entendo que tem muita lésbica chata no mundo, MAS ISSO NÃO É JUSTIFICATIVA! ISSO NEM FAZ SENTIDO, NA VERDADE!  
\- Tá bom, tá bom! Olha, ali tem bastante bandeira. – Disse Jimin apontando para o outro lado da avenida. – Talvez tenha a lésbica.  
\- Não tem.  
\- Como você...  
\- EU ESTOU VENDO DAQUI! Tem até a não binária... MAS NUNCA TEM A LÉSBICA!!!  
\- SACO! Então eu vou pintar uma na sua cara! Vem aqui! – Falou Jimin enquanto ele pegava a mochilinha dele e revirava tudo atrás do glitter.  
\- O quê?! – Fiquei completamente confusa depois de fazer o meu desabafo de sempre, J-hope continuava rindo de nós dois.  
\- Eu vou fazer a bandeira na sua cara! Não que já não tenha praticamente uma, né. - Então ele mostrou o que tinha na mão: 3 potinhos de glitter, um laranja, um branco e um rosa. – Desculpa, glitter é caro, não deu para comprar o laranja claro e o rosa claro.  
\- UAAAAAAU! – Olhei para aquilo sem conseguir parar de sorrir. – Você é incrível, sabia?!  
\- Sabia! Hobi, me ajuda?

E assim os dois se uniram para segurar o glitter, a manteiga de cacau e a mochilinha, enquanto Jimin tomava todo o cuidado do mundo para passar o glitter no lugar exato da minha bochecha.

\- Minha nossa, Chuu, você precisa ficar parada! – Ele reclamou.  
\- Eu não consigo! É MUITO EMOCIONANTE!

J-hope explodiu em uma gargalhada junto comigo e Jimin quase explodiu com glitter.

\- Eu vou te deixar só com metade da bandeira na cara!  
\- NÃAAAAO! – Pulei no seu pescoço, abraçando-o e quase derrubando todo o glitter sem querer, o que fez com que todos nós ríssemos ainda mais.

Quando Jimin finalmente terminou sua obra de arte, eu me sentia a pessoa mais incrível de todo o universo! Tiramos algumas fotos antes que começássemos a suar e tudo ficasse borrado, e logo em seguida fomos atrás de algum vendedor ambulante para J-hope e Jimin comprarem bebida. Eles combinaram que a primeira, Hobi iria pagar, depois seria o Jimin. Eu só assisti já que praticamente nunca tinha bebido na vida.  
Seguimos em direção a Consolação lentamente enquanto os dois dividiam uma garrafa de askov de maracujá. Meu celular continuava sem mensagem alguma e começava a me perguntar de novo o que tinha feito de errado e qual era o problema de Isabel que não se dava o trabalho nem de mandar uma mensagem desmarcando. Imagina se eu tivesse escolhido ficar em casa esperando pela sua resposta?!

\- Esquece ela. – J-hope disse vendo minha cara chateada encarando o celular.  
\- Ela acabou de postar um stories! Na Parada Gay!!! – Disse enquanto atualizava a página do Instagram e assistia ao vídeo dela. - Quem tem condição de parar para postar um stories COM LEGENDA pode muito bem responder uma mensagem com “sim” ou “não”! QUE MERDA!  
\- Ela tá muito longe? – Perguntou Jimin dando mais um gole na bebida.  
\- Sei lá... Acho que ela tá na altura da Consolação. – Disse irritada, guardando o celular  
\- Esquece ela. – Foi a vez do Jimin falar.  
\- É! – Concordou Hobi. – É a Parada Gay! Olha quanta menininha bonita pra você beijar!  
\- Às vezes ela só não tá afim, sabe? Às vezes... Você sabe... Ela quer beijar outras boquinhas.  
\- Eu sei! E tá tudo bem! Mas ela podia querer beijar a minha boquinha também! Ou pelo menos responder a droga da mensagem! Que merda! Ela confirmou ontem, sabe? Não foi como se eu tivesse pressionado ela ou sei lá... Eu dei um monte de oportunidade para ela pular fora com uma desculpa esfarrapada! – Soltei uma risada seca. – Até eu consigo pensar em desculpas péssimas que ela poderia mandar! Mas nem isso! Que falta de consideração... SACO!  
\- Tudo bem, vamo lá. A gente está no meio da Parada Gay. Você é MUITO gata! E MUITO legal. E têm várias outras menininhas gatas aqui. – J-hope tentou me animar.  
\- É, manda essa garota praquele lugar! E vamo curte a Parada! – Completou Jimin.  
\- Isso! E você tá muito sóbria. Tó, da um gole pelo menos. – Hobi ofereceu a garrafa. – A não ser que você não queira, ai tá tudo bem também.  
\- Não! Ela quer sim! – Falou Jimin dando um pulo. – Bebe, Chuchu! – Ele usou meu apelido fazendo uma cara fofa.

Comecei a rir do desespero do Jimin de me convencer a beber pela primeira vez, mas não descartei a ideia. Quero dizer, que diferença ia fazer, não é mesmo. Já tinha pensado em experimentar algumas vezes, mas sempre aparecia alguém me julgando.  
Não sei se foi minha raiva ou minha frustração, mas naquele momento eu só estava cansada disso tudo, das pessoas querendo tomar as decisões por mim ou me tratando como uma criança boba. Em um último momento decidi:

\- Me passa a garrafa.

Então eu dei um gole naquela bebida barata enquanto meus amigos gritavam e comemoravam ao meu redor. Senti o álcool descendo pela minha garganta e não achei o gosto tão péssimo quanto o de cerveja, por exemplo. Era um suco de maracujá com álcool. Um suco de maracujá industrializado e péssimo, mas era bebível.

\- Não é tão horrível assim! – Completei, o que fez com que os meninos gritassem em comemoração de novo.  
Ri alto com as reações exageradas deles e consegui me sentir melhor, quem se importa com Isabel?! Eu tinha as melhores pessoas do mundo comigo! E eu ia aproveitar aquele dia com elas.

...

Fomos seguindo a Parada lentamente enquanto dividíamos a garrafa, Jimin e J-hope bebendo muito mais do que eu, claro. Não parava de pensar que não tinha comido direito e escolher aquele dia para ser a minha primeira vez enchendo a cara não era uma boa ideia, então, apesar de estar bebendo, estava prestando atenção para não exagerar.  
Em algum momento chegamos muito perto do último Trio, o que fez com que escolhêssemos parar um pouco, para evitar uma grande multidão. J-hope sumiu quando foi atrás de conseguir o número de um menino bonito, então acompanhei Jimin quando ele decidiu comprar mais duas garrafas de bebida já que a nossa acabou “muito rápido”. Dessa vez, ele comprou uma de maracujá e outra de limão e não sabia dizer se era por eu sentir as coisas mais leves, mas o gosto pareceu menos pior dessa vez.  
Encostamos na calçada para esperar o J-hope aparecer, aproveitei esse momento para puxar meu celular e confirmar minhas mensagens. Isabel continuava em silêncio, mas postando stories COM LEGENDAS!

\- Chuchu, você precisa deixar isso pra lá. – Jimin falou me observando encarar o celular.  
\- Eu só não entendo! Tá tudo bem ela ter desistido de mim ou querer me dar um fora, mas porque ela não me fala?! – Rebati emburrada. Eu realmente queria deixar pra lá, mas minha cabeça simplesmente não conseguia parar de tentar entender. Dei um longo gole na bebida que estava na minha mão, sentindo o líquido queimar na garganta.  
\- Às vezes ela não tá bem para mandar mensagem, sabe? Talvez ela tenha bebido muito, você sabe como as pessoas ficam quando bebem muito.  
\- Minha Nossa! É horrível cuidar de vocês bêbados precisando mandar mensagem! – Disse mais alto que o necessário e rindo enquanto me lembrava de como tinha sido no ano novo. J-hope precisava mandar a mensagem básica de “feliz ano novo” e responder uns parentes pelo celular, mas ele não tinha mais condições nem de formular a frase. Por isso, sobrou para mim digitar e enviar, precisando fingir que era ele, é claro, os emojis certos eram a chave do sucesso. – Mas... Alguém que posta esses stories... Não consegue mandar um “sim” ou “não”? – Continuei dizendo chateada. – Ou sei lá... Por que ela não avisou antes? Que saco! Eu não sou nenhuma babaca ciumenta possessiva, sabe!  
\- Eu sei, Chuchu. Você é a menina mais incrível do mundo! – Jimin falou sorrindo e bebendo mais um pouco. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele já estava nos primeiros estágios alcoólicos. – Então vem, vamo curti esse dia e deixar essa menina pra lá! Eu e o J-hope vamos arrumar outra pessoa pra você hoje! Se for lésbica então, mais fácil! Vocês já até se casam hoje, daqui uma semana adotam um gato. Vai ser perfeito!  
\- Cala a boca! – Rebati rindo alto junto com ele e depois dando um soquinho em seu braço.

Nesse momento, J-hope apareceu do nosso lado com um sorriso maior que a cara. Seu cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado e a bandeira estava presa na cintura.

\- AI MEU DEUS! VOCÊ BEIJOU AQUELE GAROTO BONITINHO, NÃO BEIJOU?! – Jimin gritou de forma histérica do meu lado quase me deixando surda.

Hobi apenas concordou com a cabeça tentando esconder a cara com as mãos, tímido, mas sem segurar o sorriso.

\- Acho que já sabemos de quem será o casamento hoje! – Gritei para ele.  
\- Cala a boca que lésbica é ainda mais emocionada, tá?! Você ainda está em desvantagem aqui! – Jimin respondeu.  
\- EI!  
\- FOI SÓ UM BEIJO! UAU! Como vocês são desesperados.  
\- Pela sua cara, não parece que foi “só um beijo”. – Jimin soltou uma risadinha histérica.  
\- Vai se foder! – J-hope empurrou o Jimin de leve rindo junto com ele. – É a Parada Gay, duvido que ele vá se lembrar de mim.  
\- Vocês trocaram número, certo? – Disse e Hobi concordou com a cabeça. – Ele vai se lembrar de você! Ele não tem cara de ser cuzão igual a Isabel. HA! HA!  
\- Ainda nada? – Hobi fez um bico. Apenas neguei em silêncio.  
\- Já falei pra esquecer ela! Vamos curtir a Parada porque eu também quero achar o amor da minha vida aqui! – Falou o Jimin e logo em seguida enganchou o braço no meu mais uma vez e seguimos andando pelo meio da Avenida Paulista.

J-hope passou o braço pelos meus ombros e voltamos a revezar quem segurava qual garrafa de bebida. Talvez fosse a reação do álcool no meu corpo, mas as coisas começavam a ficar realmente mais leves, de repente eu não me importava mais com Isabel e nem com nada.  
Nós tínhamos acabado de passar do lado desse grupo de idosos segurando placas escritas coisas como: Nós somos velhos E gays. Mostrando que nós sempre estivemos aqui e sempre estaremos. Jimin parou para tirar fotos das placas antes de nós seguirmos.  
Estávamos muito próximos da estação Consolação, aquela altura da avenida estava mais cheia por estar mais perto da Rua Augusta, onde sempre ficava extremamente lotado nesse dia. Por isso decidimos parar de novo e ficar por ali. Como sempre, uma música pop muito agitada tocava perto e de repente, logo depois de eu virar mais um gole, senti Jimin me puxar para dançar com ele.  
Em situações comuns, eu provavelmente teria surtado de vergonha e fugiria, mas naquele momento eu não ligava para nada disso, porque eu estava feliz demais de estar ali com os meus melhores amigos. Deixei que ele puxasse minha mão e J-hope veio atrás, era um grupo esquisito porque Jimin gostava de rebolar, Hobi mexia o corpo todo de um jeito que só ele conseguia fazer, e eu tentava balançar de um lado para o outro sem parecer um boneco de ar de posto de gasolina.  
Mesmo depois de todos os Trios terem sumido da avenida, ainda tocava música em algum lugar, muitas pessoas ainda andavam por ali e o cenário continuava cheio de cores vivas e glitter. Eu me sentia leve e ria sem parar, mesmo depois de tudo, naquele momento, eu só conseguia me sentir feliz, da forma mais pura, simples e genuína possível.  
Me lembrava do dia que Jimin tinha contato para os pais que é gay e foi recebido com um: A gente já sabia, só estávamos esperando você estar pronto, nós te amamos muito. Foi logo depois de nós dois termos ido ao cinema com a mãe dele assistir essa comédia YA gay, então ficou realmente muito óbvio.  
Com J-hope foi diferente. Ele foi basicamente jogado contra a parede e forçado a falar pelos pais, que não gostaram nem um pouco da resposta. Nós ainda estávamos no ensino médio e foi uma semana extremamente difícil, ele sempre fugia e evitava o assunto, mas nós sabíamos que a situação em casa não estava boa. Felizmente, eventualmente, os pais dele se acostumaram com a ideia de que ele não se interessava apenas por garotas, mas Hobi ainda tinha um longo caminho que ele preferiu deixar para mais tarde por questão de segurança.  
E diferente dos dois, eu ainda não tinha tido “o meu grande momento”. Talvez fosse porque eles dois eram minha família e bom, eles já sabiam. Ou talvez eu só realmente morresse de medo do que aconteceria se eu decidisse contar para as pessoas que não sabem que eu sou lésbica. Isso se eu conseguisse falar. Não que eu tentasse esconder, mas era uma situação delicada.  
Todos ali provavelmente tinham uma história para contar também, nem que fosse uma história sobre como eles não tem uma história, porque essa é a realidade do LGBTQIAP+, sempre tem uma história.  
Mas naquele domingo de sol, com um céu completamente azul, sem nuvem alguma. Com aquela batida pop extremamente alta de fundo, no meio da Avenida Paulista, ninguém queria pensar nessa história. Talvez uma boa parte só quisesse encher a cara e beijar umas bocas, mas não tinha medo ali, ninguém precisava olhar duas vezes para o lado, ou andar “estrategicamente perto mas não tão perto”, era um ambiente seguro (na medida que São Paulo permitia ser num evento desse tamanho).  
E tudo que eu conseguia fazer era olhar aquilo e sorrir. Porque eu nunca estive tão feliz por existir. Era como se eu finalmente aliviasse um peso que eu nem sabia que estava carregando, podia ser momentâneo, mas era incrível.

\- Galera, - J-hope nos chamou, claramente bêbado. – eu preciso MUITO mijar! E eu me recuso a usar um desses banheiros químicos, vamos no Starbucks!

...

\- Ah, não! Eu não quero ir no Starbucks! – Choraminguei de forma exagerada de propósito. – Eu quero ficar aqui fora! Ao ar livre! Onde tem música!!! E pessoas! –

Falei de forma mais idiota que o normal emendando uma risada estridente logo em seguida. Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse bêbada.

\- AI MEU DEUS! CHUU! Você está bêbada?! – Disse Jimin do meu lado, rindo alto.  
\- Puff! Não? – Respondi sem convicção e voltei a rir. – Talvez. UAU! As coisas estão... Girando? – Mais risadas. – ISSO É ESTRANHO!  
\- CHUU! VOCÊ ESTÁ BÊBADA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NA SUA VIDA! MEUS PARABÉNS! – Era incrível que mesmo com eles gritando, não fazia muita diferença, porque estava todo mundo gritando naquele lugar.

De repente fui esmagada por um abraço coletivo dos dois, me sentindo o recheio de um sanduíche, o que me fez soltar um grito e mais risadas.

\- Mas eu tô falando sério, gente. Eu sei que se a gente comprar algo pra comer, eles liberam o banheiro, e eu realmente preciso ir.  
\- Tá! A gente te acompanha! – Jimin disse e passou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Em resposta, abracei-o pela cintura.

Era estranho ter tudo girando daquele jeito, era como se eu estivesse vivendo dentro de uma bolha porque nada parecia real demais, era como ver tudo através de uma película, e por algum motivo eu não conseguia parar de rir disso. Eu não me sentia diferente, porém. Eu estava bêbada, mas consciente, apenas mais leve, sem ficar presa em pensamentos de forma exagerada como sempre, ou me preocupando com cada mínimo detalhe. Na verdade, eu não conseguia prestar atenção em cada mínimo detalhe, dava muito trabalho fazer isso.  
Meio me apoiando no Jimin até me acostumar com aquela sensação, seguimos Hobi para dentro do estabelecimento que ficava do outro lado da rua. A multidão já tinha diminuído por causa da falta de trios, mas a avenida continuava cheia e definitivamente ficaria assim até de noite.  
Assim que entramos, demos de cara com uma fila gigante para comprar algo, seguida de mais uma fila gigante para usar o banheiro.

\- AH! A gente não vai sair daqui NUNCA! – Choraminguei de novo e precisei fazer uma anotação mental de tentar falar mais baixo, porque lá dentro todo mundo te encarava quando você não fazia isso, e não era com uma cara boa.  
\- E eu também preciso usar o banheiro... – Falou Jimin, claramente lidando melhor com os efeitos da bebida do que eu.

Não que eu tivesse bebido muito, mas foi a primeira vez e eu não tinha comido nada. Assim que as coisas começaram a girar, eu parei de beber, eu podia estar agindo igual uma idiota, mas eu sabia que aquilo era a cara do erro e eu não era tão imprudente assim. O problema é que eu sou idiota normalmente, tudo que a bebida fez foi acentuar isso.

\- Tudo bem, eu não ligo de usar o banheiro químico e acho que têm alguns no caminho do MASP. Chuu, preciso que você vá comigo! – Jimin segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar para a porta. – Preciso que você fique olhando a porta.  
\- Tá bom. – Dei de ombros, eu estava me sentindo agitada demais para ficar num lugar fechado como aquele.

Combinamos de voltar para o Starbucks e encontrar o Hobi depois, e seguimos literalmente saltitando pela Avenida Paulista. Inconscientemente, olhei em volta a procura de algum rosto conhecido, foi aqui que Isabel filmou aquele vídeo mais cedo, não? Olhei meu celular só para constatar o que eu já sabia: Nenhuma mensagem nova. Senti uma pontada dentro de mim, mas dessa vez eu não me sentia tão chateada, só irritada.  
Depois de saltitarmos enquanto tentávamos dançar e cantar, Jimin parou para escolher um dos banheiros químicos alinhados, procurando o menos nojento. Segurei a porta para ele torcendo para que aquilo fosse rápido, porque aquele lugar estava fedendo demais. Não sabia se a bebida tinha feito com que eu pensasse mais rápido ou mais devagar, mas eu definitivamente estava pensando mais, não daquele jeito ansioso obsessivo, eram pensamentos variados e junto deles vinha uma estranha necessidade de falar tudo. Estava prestes a começar a desabafar com um grupo de estranhos que estava do meu lado quando Jimin saiu.

\- Como você consegue entrar nisso?! É nojento! Você é a pessoa que tem mais nojinho do mundo! E entrou ai?! – Me distraí e desisti de puxar assunto com estranhos.  
\- Eu realmente precisava fazer xixi. E todo banheiro é nojento.  
\- Verdade... – Concordei com ele e pulei para abraçá-lo. Eu diria que a bebida tinha me deixado carente, mas a verdade é que eu sempre me sinto assim, só nunca faço nada a respeito por ser tímida demais ou pensar demais.

Fomos andando abraçados assim em direção a Consolação e não pude evitar olhar em volta de novo, procurando por Isabel. Talvez eu realmente precisasse deixar pra lá, mas ainda era cedo demais para eu conseguir fazer isso, e se eu esbarrasse com ela? Isso seria incrível! Eu estava muito mais calma, provavelmente por causa do álcool, mas eu definitivamente conseguiria beijá-la no lugar de só surtar e esperar que milagrosamente ela conseguisse ler meus pensamentos e me beijasse.

\- Droga. Eu queria a Isabel aqui. Eu com certeza a beijaria! Quero dizer, eu não surtaria, sabe? Eu conseguiria tomar a iniciativa pelo menos uma vez na minha vida!

E eu talvez não morresse por isso! – Falei para o Jimin e ri da minha cara logo em seguida.

\- Você não precisa dela, Chuu. A gente vai arrumar outra pessoa pra você dar uns beijinhos!  
\- Puts... – Respirei fundo. – Eu realmente queria dar uns beijinhos...  
\- AH! Mas você deu uns ontem! E antes de ontem! E eu?! Não dou beijinhos há uma ETERNIDADE!  
\- Dramático! Você deve sair pra dar beijinhos todo mês! E aposto que não são só beijinhos... – Jimin riu alto concordando comigo. – E a Parada ainda não acabou, não desista. Você é lindo e está uma gracinha, só meninos burros não iriam te querer. - E como mágica, o tipo de mágica que só acontece na Parada Gay, quando paramos na porta do Starbucks, Jimin percebeu um menino muito lindo olhando para ele. – Tá, vai lá dar seus beijinhos e eu vou esperar com o J-hope! Qualquer coisa manda mensagem... Ou liga!

Jimin abriu o maior sorriso do dia enquanto saia em direção ao garoto, eu entrei rindo e precisei respirar fundo antes de procurar o Hobi. Era realmente muito esquisito não ter controle total das coisas, mas também era um alívio. Precisei subir as escadas me apoiando na parede só para ter certeza que não ia cair, o que me fez rir de novo. Em que momento em tinha me deixado levar tanto? Eu sabia que era só o álcool e eu tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, não era como se eu estivesse fora de mim. Eu sou uma pessoa que ri de tudo o tempo todo, e que se impressiona fácil, e que gosta de abraços, e de saltitar pela Avenida Paulista... Mas que normalmente não faz nada disso, ou quase nada disso, porque estava ocupada pensando demais. Era bom não conseguir pensar demais pelo menos uma vez.

\- J-HOOOOPE! – Gritei assim que vi Hobi e me assustei logo em seguida por notar todos os olhos em mim. Ai meu Deus. Eu me tornei aquilo que eu mais odeio, uma adolescente escandalosa e barulhenta. Mas quem se importa? Eu estava feliz e não estava fazendo mal a ninguém. Prometi para mim mesma controlar minha emoção e gritar menos, porque ali dentro, de fato, não dava para gritar. – Jimin foi dar uns beijos.

Expliquei enquanto me sentava num banquinho ao lado dele na fila quilométrica para o banheiro. J-hope apenas concordou com a cabeça, ele fazia caretas e às vezes dava pulinhos.

\- EU VOU MORRER. Eu preciso MUITO fazer xixi e essa fila não anda! – Não consegui segurar minha risada por mais trágica que fosse a cena.  
\- Respira fundo. A fila vai andar. E você poderia ter usado um químico igual o Jimin, estava nojento, mas vazio.  
\- Eu me recuso a usar um banheiro químico, eu provavelmente vomitaria antes de entrar.  
\- DRAMÁTICO! Mas quem sou eu para te julgar...  
\- Argh! E o segurança não deixa entrar junto!!!  
\- Olha, Hobi, mesmo bêbada, acho que ele está sendo bem sensato. Além disso, é a Parada Gay, é claro que ele não vai deixar entrar junto. – Disse rindo alto da ideia de J-hope.  
\- Ah! – Ele choramingou e deu pulinhos de novo. – Eu não quero entrar pra transar com alguém! Eu só preciso fazer xixi! E minha biologia permite que eu faça xixi ao mesmo tempo que outra pessoa!  
\- Ok, isso foi nojento, mas vou te dar um desconto porque você está desesperado.  
\- E você? Como você, a pessoa que vai ao banheiro a cada 5 minutos, não estar apertada.  
\- Sei lá. – Dei de ombros. – Eu não bebi água hoje...  
\- Dá para você usar minha notinha se você quiser e eu sugiro que você use. Experiência própria, não espere ficar apertada. E COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO TOMOU ÁGUA?!  
\- Eu esqueço!

Ri mais alto que o socialmente aceito de novo e pulei para o banco do lado, acompanhando-o na fila. Concordei em usar o banheiro também e torci para ninguém na fila me xingar por simplesmente me enfiar ali, pessoa apertadas para fazer xixi ficavam bem violentas. Naquele meio tempo já tínhamos ouvido uma mulher tentar arrumar briga com o segurança.  
Ficamos em silêncio e por isso puxei meu celular de novo. Mesmo sabendo que iria me arrepender disso, mandei mais uma mensagem para Isabel, uau, será que eu era esse tipo de pessoa bêbada que ficava mandando mensagem para a ex? Eu realmente espero que não. Não que Isabel fosse minha ex, mas a ideia era parecida.

\- Ei, Hobi! Eu tô bêbada. – Disse e ri de novo. – Isso é estranho.  
\- É chuu, você realmente está bêbada. – Ele abriu um sorriso carinhoso, mas riu junto.  
\- UAU! Meus parabéns! Você e o Jimin são as primeiras pessoas NO MUNDO a me ver assim! Vocês estarão marcados na história, sabe?! Um dia, quando vocês tiverem filhos e eu for a tia legal, quando a gente estiver contando da primeira em que bebemos, eu vou contar sobre vocês! E em todas as vezes que eu contar essa história! – Parei e respirei fundo, imaginando esse futuro. – Fico feliz de vocês estarem nela. – Disse e pulei para abraçá-lo.  
\- Eu também fico muito feliz, mas, POR FAVOR, não me aperta, se não eu VOU FAZER XIXI NA CALÇA! Que droga de fila que não anda! - J-hope estava definitivamente desesperado.

Mais minutos se passaram, mas eu não tinha ideia de quanto. Percebi que a bebida também tirava essa noção, às vezes um minuto parecia uma hora, e às vezes uma hora parecia um minuto. Continuei olhando para o meu celular, mas Isabel não tinha me respondido. Em algum momento, Jimin apareceu e se sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo e stalkeando o menino que tinha acabado de beijar no Instagram.

\- AH! ELE É TÃO LINDO! – Jimin deu um pulinho no banco.  
\- Ele realmente é. EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UMA GRACINHA E IA DAR UNS BEIJOS! – Dei um soquinho de leve no braço dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gritinho exagerado e dramático.

Continuei encarando meu celular sem resposta e de repente aquilo me deixou extremamente triste.

\- Por que ela não responde, Jimin? – Comecei a choramingar pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez no dia, mas pela primeira vez senti que eu podia realmente chorar por causa daquilo. – Onde foi que eu errei?! Por quê?! Por que eu só arrumo menina babaca que simplesmente some sem falar comigo?! QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?! – Parei de falar para puxar o ar. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, eu não queria chorar, isso seria extremamente idiota. E se eu fosse o tipo de bêbado que chora?! Não, eu não ia chorar por causa disso. Era idiota.  
\- Ai, Chuchu. Você é INCRÍVEL! E eu queria socar todas essas meninas lixo que você arruma... – Respondeu Jimin, já que J-hope estava a beira de um colapso tentando segurar o xixi.  
\- NÃO! Sem violência! Eu só... Queria entender porque é sempre assim, sabe... Tipo, qual é o meu problema?! É por que eu sou muito fofa? As pessoas sempre desistem das pessoas fofas... Ou por que eu sou meio tapada? Vocês sempre falam que elas vão desistir eventualmente por eu nunca perceber as coisas e surtar quando eu percebo... Mas eu sou assim! Não tem muito que eu possa fazer... Pelo menos ela podia ter conversado. Agora eu vou ficar presa nisso tentando entender o que aconteceu!  
\- Chuu, você é maravilhosa e você vai achar pessoas que vejam isso. Mas tem muita gente babaca no mundo e você precisa conhecer mais gente para tentar escapar das babacas.  
\- Mas eu não consigo conhecer mais gente! Eu surto quando tenho que fazer isso...  
Jimin estava prestes a responder alguma coisa quando J-hope gritou meu nome para ficar com ele na fila, porque era quase a nossa vez.  
\- A Isabel é uma idiota por não te mandar pelo menos uma mensagem, mas não esquenta com isso. Eu te entendo, é uma bosta isso, mas tem gente melhor no mundo e, se eu consegui achar, você também consegue! – J-hope disse assim que eu parei do seu lado, me abraçando e dando um beijinho em minha testa. Logo em seguida o segurança liberou o banheiro para ele, o que fez com que Hobi corresse e comemorasse mais do que quando beijou aquele menino bonitinho.

...

O sol começava a se pôr quando nós saímos do Starbucks. Me sentei na calçada junto com Jimin completamente exausta. A ideia era esperar diminuir o fluxo de pessoas para nós podermos ir embora, pelo menos a minha ideia era essa. Jimin estava doido tentando arrumar um date para ele de noite na Augusta e J-hope estava dando pulinhos agitados no meio da avenida.

\- Eu não acredito que a Chuu não deu uns beijos hoje! – Ele disse completamente revoltado.  
\- É VERDADE! VOCÊ PRECISA DAR UNS BEIJOS! – Jimin levantou num pulo acompanhando J-hope.  
\- Nãaaaao! Tá tudo bem! Eu tomei um fora hoje... OU MELHOR! Nem isso ela se deu o trabalho de fazer! – Soltei uma risada seca. – Eu tomei um bolo... E nem foi do tipo bom... – Ri sozinha da minha piada péssima.  
\- Chuchu. A Parada ainda não acabou! – J-hope disse.  
\- Calma! Vocês entenderam a minha piada do bolo, né? Seria bom se eu tivesse ganhado um bolo de chocolate hoje... – Ri sozinha mais uma vez enquanto os dois faziam cara de decepção na minha frente. As coisas não giravam mais há um tempo e aparentemente eu já tinha passado pelo estágio do sono, eu me sentia bem, mas talvez ainda tivesse um resto de álcool no meu sistema.  
\- A gente entendeu, Chuu. Só não teve graça mesmo. – Falou Jimin.  
\- Ei! – Reclamei de forma estridente e exagerada, fazendo um drama desnecessário de propósito.

Depois disso, J-hope começou a apontar para todas as meninas que passavam perguntando logo em seguida se eu beijaria alguma delas. Eu apenas negava sem dar atenção, ele desistiria eventualmente. Continuava assistindo àquele fim de Parada, onde todos estavam acabados e caminhando lentamente até o metrô ou se recuperando e virando na Augusta, mesmo com o Sol quase escondido, a Avenida continuava colorida e cheia de glitter, meio nojenta, mas ainda com aquela magia da Parada. Ou talvez eu só estivesse muito feliz de ter vivido aquele dia com as duas melhores pessoas do mundo.  
Em algum momento passou uma mulher praticamente pelada e J-hope perguntou se eu a beijaria.

\- NÃO! ELA TÁ... – Diminui o tom de voz como se fosse falar um segredo ou uma palavra proibida. – Pelada!  
\- E daí?! – Jimin respondeu.  
\- Nada contra, mas não quero ficar com uma menina que está PELADA!  
\- Quase pelada! – J-hope corrigiu.  
\- NÃO! – Respondi me levantando e considerando ir embora.

Entretanto, nesse momento, parou uma menina na nossa frente, do outro lado da avenida. Ela chamou minha atenção porque era a primeira pessoa que eu via naquele dia usando apenas preto e que estava com uma expressão fechada na cara. A garota usava um coturno, calça, um cropped colado no corpo e por cima uma jaqueta de couro, além de uma gargantilha no pescoço, tudo preto. Uau. Ela era muito linda. Nesse momento, a garota começou a andar na nossa direção e foi quando tudo parou ao meu redor. J-hope percebeu que eu olhava para ela completamente hipnotizada e começou a gritar e dar pulinhos apontando:

\- VOCÊ BEIJARIA ELA?! – Ai meu deus. Eu não acredito que isso estava acontecendo comigo. – VOCÊ BEIJARIA! NÃO BEIJARIA?! – Eu só queria um buraco no chão para me engolir e eu poder sumir. – VOCÊ BEIJARIA! UHU!!!

Jimin e J-hope gritavam e davam pulinhos, eu apenas escondi minha cara nas mãos explodindo internamente. Por que eu tinha amigos tão intensos e barulhentos?!  
Quando eu finalmente tomei coragem para olhar o que acontecia, a garota estava parada na nossa frente, rindo do J-hope e do Jimin que ainda davam pulinhos e AI MEU DEUS! J-hope tinha começado a gritar que “dois é par”. Era isso, minha morte! Eu estava prestes a explodir e morrer por ter visto uma menina bonita com o sorriso mais incrível do mundo.

\- Vai, Chuu!!! Ela também te beijaria!!! - Jimin falou, deixando a garota e eu ainda mais sem graça. Eu não conseguia parar de rir, mas tinha certeza que era de desespero.  
A menina então estendeu a mão, se apresentando:  
\- Oi, eu sou a Yves.  
\- Chuu. – Disse segurando a mão dela e sentindo um calafrio com o toque.

Hobi e Jimin davam pulinhos de emoção como se estivessem assistindo a uma fanfic clichê romântica fofa se desenrolando na frente deles. Fiquei travada por um momento porque eu não tinha ideia do que fazer, eu nunca chegava nas pessoas, mesmo que Yves estivesse parada ali esperando que eu a beijasse e eu soubesse disso.  
Respirei fundo uma vez. Não sabia se era efeito da euforia do dia, do álcool que eu achava que já tinha saído do meu sistema, ou se eu finalmente tinha decidido parar de pensar em Isabel, mas de repente eu só não vi problema algum em beijar essa completa estranha na frente do Starbucks da Consolação. Então foi isso o que eu fiz.  
Yves se aproximou sem soltar minha mão, segurando meu rosto e colando sua boca na minha, senti seus lábios macios nos meus. Começou sendo um beijo delicado, até que senti sua mão soltar a minha e segurar minha cintura, ao mesmo tempo, levei minha mão até sua nuca e fiz o mesmo, colando seu corpo no meu e intensificando o beijo. Nesse momento, ouvimos Jimin e J-hope darem gritinhos e comemorarem, e não conseguimos evitar uma risada.  
Sem me soltar, Yves e eu apenas olhamos para os dois, rindo da cara de choque deles.

\- UAU! Hobi, olha a hora! A gente precisava encontrar os meninos, não? – Falou Jimin inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada.  
\- SIM! – J-hope concordou. – Até mais Chuu, foi um prazer te conhecer Yves! – J-hope acenou enquanto andava até o metrô.  
\- Tchau pra vocês! Chuu, manda mensagem se precisar e avisa quando chegar em casa!

Nós respondemos um tchau para os dois enquanto eles se viravam e iam embora saltitando até o metrô. Yves voltou a olhar para mim e senti que meu coração podia explodir a qualquer momento.

\- Desculpa por isso. Meus amigos são... Intensos. – Disse rindo.  
\- Tá tudo bem. Eles parecem ser legais. - E assim, Yves voltou a me beijar.

De leve, seu corpo empurrou o meu para trás, me encostando na parede e intensificando o beijo logo em seguida.  
Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, porque era como se nenhuma das duas quisesse ir embora. Mesmo naquele momento em que tínhamos nos afastado e estávamos apenas nos olhando, Yves me abraçando pela cintura e eu com meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

\- Se você quiser... – Ela começou a dizer. – A gente pode entrar para tomar alguma coisa...  
\- Seria incrível. – Respondi abrindo um sorriso involuntário ao mesmo tempo em que ela sorria. Ri de leve ao perceber que sua cara agora estava cheia do glitter que estava na minha cara. – Você está cheia de glitter! – Continuei rindo enquanto passava a mão em sua bochecha em uma tentativa inútil de limpar. Yves fechou os olhos enquanto eu fazia isso e riu junto comigo.  
\- Pelo menos agora eu finalmente consegui uma bandeira lésbica.  
\- SIM! Foi exatamente esse o meu objetivo! Como pode não ter a bandeira lésbica nem na Parada Gay?!

Entramos no Starbucks enquanto eu sentia a mão de Yves deslizar pelo meu braço até a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos logo em seguida.

...

Quando saímos para a avenida, já estava de noite. Os carros já tinham voltado a transitar por lá, por isso seguimos pela calçada. Yves tinha me contado que era sua primeira vez indo na Parada Gay e que, na verdade, ela tinha ido com uma amiga da faculdade, que acabou sumindo e deixando ela para trás. Fiquei em dúvida se contava sobre Isabel ou não, e acabei optando por contar só sobre o dia de hoje, que era minha segunda vez na Parada e que tinha ficado muito em dúvida se viria ou não, mas que essa garota tinha me chamado, então decidi ir. Mas, depois de ter confirmado, ela simplesmente decidiu parar de me responder e por isso eu tinha passado o dia com os meus melhores amigos, o que acabou sendo muito melhor.  
Agora andávamos até a estação do metrô, apesar de não tem certeza se ela precisava ir para lá também.

\- Onde você mora? – Perguntei. – Quero dizer... Você também precisa ir para o metrô?  
\- Claro. - Ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

Continuamos andando então. Senti o ar gelado da Paulista e me xinguei mentalmente por não ter pego uma blusa, lembrei de como fiquei no pé de Hobi por causa disso e tinha certeza que ele iria implicar comigo depois.  
Senti o braço de Yves raspar no meu e logo em seguida sua mão, seus dedos seguraram os meus, hesitantes, respirei fundo e decidi segurar sua mão. Yves, como resposta, entrelaçou nossos dedos de novo. Tinha certeza que estava com um sorriso bobo na cara, mas não me importava.

\- Uau! Você não está com frio? – Ela disse quando bateu mais um vento.  
\- O quê? – Precisei de um momento para conseguir pensar racionalmente.  
\- A Paulista de noite fica bem fria e você está de shorts e regata!  
\- Ei! Estava sol durante o dia! – Tentei me defender, rindo logo depois porque sabia que não tinha razão.  
\- Tó. – Yves parou de repente no meio do caminho, arrancando a jaqueta e vindo na minha direção, colocando-a em meus ombros. – Coloca minha jaqueta.  
\- Mas ai você vai ficar com frio! – Tentei recusar, mas sem força alguma. Eu realmente estava congelando.  
\- Eu estou de calça. – Ela deu de ombros como se aquilo resolvesse tudo.

Mesmo contrariada, arrumei meus braços e vesti a jaqueta direito, agradecendo logo em seguida. Yves ficou apenas parada me olhando em silêncio.

\- O que foi? – Perguntei.  
\- Nada. – Ela deu de ombros e voltou a andar. Fui atrás dela segurando o seu braço para que ela me esperasse.  
\- Como nada?! Você ficou olhando pra mim sem motivo! AI MEU DEUS! Tem alguma coisa no meu dente?! – Perguntei enquanto tentava limpar a boca ao mesmo tempo, mas Yves apenas riu alto.  
\- Não! – Ela continuou rindo da minha cara enquanto eu me acalmava. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e então ela continuou: - É só que... Você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi.

Precisei desviar o olhar para o chão e fiquei sorrindo igual idiota de novo. Não sabia como responder direito porque eu tinha acabado de explodir internamente. Apenas me aproximei mais dela, meio abraçando o seu braço que segurava a minha mão, dando um beijinho rápido em sua bochecha.  
Yves acabou me acompanhando até a catraca da minha estação mesmo que eu insistisse que não era necessário, porque estava tarde. Não sabia ainda para qual estação ela iria, mas Yves disse que não era tão longe.

\- Tudo bem... Me avisa quando você chegar em casa? – Pedi a ela.  
\- Sim! Você também? – Concordei com a cabeça. Enquanto estávamos no Starbucks, Yves tinha anotado o meu número e eu o dela.

Uma última vez então, antes que eu saísse, Yves me puxou para perto e, segurando meu rosto, senti seus lábios nos meus. Diferente de quando nos vimos mais cedo na Parada Gay com Jimin e J-hope gritando, dessa vez o beijo foi suave e delicado.  
Saí pela catraca, parando uma última vez para acenar, quando percebi que ainda estava com o casaco dela.

\- YVES! SEU CASACO! EU ESQUECI!  
\- Tá tudo bem! – Ela gritou de volta, menos estridente e desesperada do que eu. – Na próxima vez você me devolve!

E assim eu fui embora olhando para o chão e sorrindo igual idiota, pensando: “Na próxima vez...”

...

FIM


End file.
